Grandpa's Last Wish
by Sakuyamon
Summary: A Harvest Moon 64 Storie, Please R & R! its my first hm64 fanfic so don't scorn


I just started My First Hm64 Fanfic and i dubbed it "Grandpa's Final Wish" and please don't scorn at the missspelling and grammer errors, i'm new at fanfics.  
  
Jack scanns the horizion where it meets with a tinge of orange and red. Picking up his red polkadotted handkerchief and rubbing the sweat from his furrowed brow and moving onto the next row of plots. Stoping now and then to gaze at the sky and look at the clouds which remarkably looked like the 5 charming girls that resided in this town. He smiled and continued his work for he was not idle. Water gushed from the old tin watering can onto the parched ground bringing life, jack ocasionly having to get rid of a weed or to or a stump he had missed the other day. Ah this was the poor life of restoring his grandpa's farm. Someday he thought, i will be livin large but for now i'm a poor farmer. *sigh*  
  
As He Leaned Over Some Potatos, he felt the breeze touch his back. He Looked up into the soft summer breeze and to his total suprise he saw a charming girl with pink hair and a beautiful rose hued blouse and skirt. Dumbfoudnly jack broke the silence, "hehehllo, my name is jack what is yours." Popuri just giggled and replied, "my name is popuri, though my dad spoils me so!" Popuri, popuri he thought in his mind as it soiled into is heart. A maid so beautiful as her name suggests and such charming ways. Ahh maby he should marry her some day. Rubbing the dirt off under the stern gaze of popuri he studdered"do you want to dance in the festival tommorow." Tension froze for a moment and then realised as she said yes and left hurriedly with a scarlet face. well that went well........  
  
Finished with watering his crops, jack moved on to the Animal Stables. "Hi Bessy! good girl, jack wisphered into the cows floppy ears as he milked her. The Cow just mooed good naturly, chewing on a peice of hay. Drip Drop! the warm milk dropped into a bottle and was soon filled to the brim with the good substance. Smiling Jack Picked Up The Bottle Of Milk and put it in his little rucksack that he had found among his grandpa's Possesions yesterday. Turning to a sheep he adressed it loudly in a lively chat, "hi wool, how are you doing today." But true to life the sheep just bleeted happily. mmm to bad animals can't talk, this farm gets lonely sometime y'know!  
  
Running out of the animal stable jack stumbled onto some something..........with such blinding force that it knocked him unconsious for a few minutes. Opening his eyelids slowly and feeling a lump on his sore head he saw a red haired girl with some hay sticking helter skelter over her hair and overalls. She Spoke shakly, "sorry for that, i didn't see you." Highly Irrated he snaped at her with furoisty that suprised both of them, "why were you running that fast in the first place on my farm" Ann just grinned and said"cauz i wanted to c what my new neighbor was!" Jack chuckled inspite of his anger and thought this girl wasn't half bad. She had a funny sence of talking that he liked. Half Thinking he blurted out to ann, "do you want to dance with me at the festival tommorow." Ann said yes right away to his disbeliefment as she strolled out of his farm on the dusty dirt road. He was the happiest guy alive, TOMMOROWS GONNA BE GREAT he shouted absently to nobody. But then hearing his own words, he realized he had asked to girls to the dance. Oh my gosh he thought, how could that have slipt his mind! he didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings.....so what was a poor chap like him gonna do?  
  
The thoughts bothered him all the way to the small libery west of the main part of flowerbudvillage. He opened the small door with the sign that said welcome to flower bud's libary enjoy. He walked into the small place slowly, looking for a book on how to restore the farm in the aile labeled"farm". The Books dotted the bookshelves. He looked at a couple books like "farm farm farm" and "so you want to be rich", he then pulled out a big dusty black buck out of its place cauzing a major avalanche of books to cascade down onto the floor. The libiarian ran to where jack stood to find out what the heck was that noise she heard. Jack's face went red with embarresement as he picked up the books, tucking them neatly on his arm. "i'm sorry mis, i didn't mean to, jack said to the libarian who was quite pretty in his mind. Long Lush Black hair behind her back in a loose ponytail with smart little glasses reviling little beedie eyes. Looking into the small creature's shy form, he tried to make it up in a quickly, "do you wanna go to the dance with me?" She quitely wisphered yes as she handed jack the book he was looking for. Man o Man was this Guy In Trouble he wisphered to himself as he felt the heat rise to his face as he walked out of the libary.  
  
Walking Down The Cobblestone Street on the main part of flowerbud village he saw a little bakery from where the smell of heavenly baked pasties. The smell took over his mind and drawed him to the bakery window. He just had to get at least one treat, walking in the door it rang with a chim. Scanning the counter full of little kid's dream he picked out a small peice of cake with a straberry on top. The person running the store was a brown haired girl with a smart looking blue dress named elli(it said it on a little button on her). "umm can i have one of those", jack said hungerly, patting is tummy as it grumbled. "Okay, I don't Usally Run The store but (forgot his name weird guy) is sick today," she replied kindly to jack. Man was this girl nicer than a buttercup as he sat memorized at her eyes. "DoYaWannaGoToTheDanceWithMe", jack sputered out as he ate the cake as she handed it to him forgetting all maners. "Of Course, i would be delighted", elli chimmed as she kissed him on the cheek. Scoffing down the remains of the cake he fell on the floor with a stupid grin. She kissed me! Gathering Back his senceses as elli went into the bakery's backroom he ran out the door foolishly.  
  
Jack ran to the mountain just east of flowerbud village to collect nature's bounty. The Birds Chirped merrily in a elm tree as the breeze sweeped the grass up in a lively fro and the sicadas buzzed loudly into the summer air. This was mother nature at work. Glancing at the fiery sun of gold he went to visit the head carpenter to see about upgrading his farm a little bit. Crossing A Old Log Bridge over the babbling river he saw someone picking berries by the cabin were the carpenters resided. As he Came Closer Jack saw it was a HOT looking girl.....long brown hair with deep rich eyes and a cute outfit that said all that. She Was swaying from side to side then broke out into a lively set of moves as she sang a beautifully  
  
You will find me at FlowerBud Village on the side of a hill  
  
When the summer is peaceful and high,  
  
where streamlets meander the valley still,  
  
'Neath the blue of a calm cloudless sky...  
  
Look for me at dawn when the earth is asleep.  
  
Till each dewdrop is kissed by the day,  
  
'Neath the rowan and alder a vigil I'll keep,  
  
Every moment that you are away...  
  
The earth gently turns as the seasons change slowly.  
  
All the flowers and leaves born to wane.  
  
Hear my song o'er the lea, like the wind soft and lowly.  
  
And come back to FlowerBud Village again.  
  
Jack Sat Memorized on a mossy rock nearby watching her. "hello, you over there, do you like my dancing and singing, karen yelled to jack as she noticed him. Jack fell off the rock in shock and got up and replied, "yes that was so good"! Karen smiled and suggested, "i can teach you come good dancing moves at the festival tommorow, do you want to dance with me,"? Jack couldn't resist the lure and said yes with a dreamlike voice. 5 Girls To the Dance ohhhhhhh.  
  
Picking up his pack off the rock he dashed across the bridge so not to be distracted by karen. Sitting By A Stream was a extremly old man holding an acient fishing pole. Filling sympathy jack droped right beside him and said in a friendly tone, "hello, my name is jack" The face of a thosand wrinkles looked into jacks face and then finally spoke, "alls u need to know is i'm a fisherman, do you like to fish young lad?" Trying to be nice he replied, "yes sir" The Fishermen grinned, the wrinkles covered his face making it very comical. (have u ever seen some do that lol), "here take my spare fishing rod, lad" The fisherman briskly walked to a old parched tent and rumagged through a pile of fishing tackle and pulled out a fishing rod and handed it to jack. "may the seasons be kind to you young un, happy fishing" was the last thing he said to jack before he walked off. Jack stared at the fishing rod but his mind wasn't there. His Mind was full of the horrible thoughts of tommorow..............................  
  
Picking Up a small plant and putting it in the little backpack, Jack ran back to the farm as dusk came. Putting in the Bounty of Nature he had collected today into the small shipping bin near the small dirt road by his farm. Looking Into The Mailbox he saw he had mail, opening a letter with a heart stamp it read something like this.......please vote for the next godess in the square before tommorow's festival. "OH MY GOSH, i got to go vote", dropping the letter he ran out onto the road and ran to the town square. Panting he ran up the steps and ran into stu's brother. "who are you voting for, huh? I'm voting for popuri, she smells like flowers, i like flower opps don't tell anyone that cauz boys aren't suppoused to like flowers", stu's bro (can't nember) inquired as his face grew scarlet. "ummmmmmmmmm, i don't know" who will i vote for the godess in the flower festival Jack thought franticly. "oh okay, if you don't want to tell me you just could've told me" stu's bro yelled as he ran out of the square laughing. Slowly Picking up a small slip of paper and a number 2 pencil next to the ballot box, jack bickered madly with himself "lets seeee maria is nice but to shy.....nahhhh how about ann, not godess like looks, nuhuh......popuri...no.....elli, nope she wears a apron, how about karen, yea.........! Searching around to see that nobody was around, jack scribbled hurridly Karen with 3 big hearts after and folded it and half and put it in the ballot box. "whew, much better now thats over" At The Farm Jack Paused Mometarily looking at The big ball of fire dipp into the horizon, clouds shimmering purple and red to the farewell of another day. "How Beautiful" jack sighed, "well better get some sleep, it thats possible...."  
  
Opening the door of the small wooden cabin, he walked in and turned on the tv that was his grandpa's (which means it was acient) "lets see what tommorow's weather will be?" turning the channels till on the screen appeared a lady in a dress that was talking in a buisness like voice, "tommorow will be a sunny day" The WeatherLady Points to a Sun On The weather forcast boardd. "Sigh", i was wishing it would rain so the festival would be canceled tommorow........fipping the channel jack stopped on the next one.......Tommorow will be the Fesitival, be sure to come! Who will be picked as the godess? "ARGHHHHHHHHHH", jack turned off the tv with a flash. In anger jack thrust on his pj's and colapsed onto the bed where he fell under the lure of mr. sandman's sand.............. 


End file.
